A bearing unit for a solar power plant unit, which includes pylons, is known from DE 10 2009 039 021 A1 (US 2011/0048405). The pylons support two rotatably-borne rollers, which assist in supporting (bearing) a torque (torsion) tube that is connected to a mirror.